End the Turmoil
by Depressed Paperbag
Summary: As an orphan, Yasune was raised into a martial arts temple. One day, he is called by his teacher, forced to be sent to a secret assassin group. Unknown to the true horrors of the empire, Yasune joins. With a conflicting, but with a brave heart and a determined will, what dark choices shall befall this person? Will he find his purpose in this world? Which side will he fight for?
1. Kill the Name

**A/N: Hello, again! Anyways, I've decided to make a storyplacer for one of my favorite anime/manga, Akame Ga Kiru. For some reason, OCs are somewhat of my specialty. I feel that an OCs advance with his personality as a story goes on is very interesting and that is the reason I like to do OC stories. OCs allow me to make my character and see how he'd/she'd fit into this anime.**

**Anyways, this takes place in the event's before Akame's defection to Night Raid. Kinda simple OC story, but it's a start! Keep on reading, friends! It should get more interesting as the chapters advance!**

**Still, I won't work on this as much as my other story. Sorry! I need to finish one before I can start this one!**

* * *

_"Hatred does not cease by hatred, but only by love; this is the eternal rule."_

_-Buddha__  
_

_**End the Turmoil**_

_**By Depressed Paperbag**_

**Chapter One: Kill the Name**

_A few years ago.._

_"Who is this boy?" One of the martial art students said to his old master as all of the students mutter upon each other. They were all called in the morning to the training square and all they saw was a dirt-covered black-haired boy by the wise master. The boy, at first, was a bit scared of the elderly man because he saw that he didn't have his eyes open at all, but he could still see him. He felt that he would be safe with the man, thus he was taken to the master's temple._

_"I found this young man outside the slums of the capital when I was doing my daily walkings. I could not help but feel sadness for him.. he simply stood out to me as a boy at his end." The elderly man replied. The dirtied boy was behind him, cowering behind his yellow-orange robes as he squinted his blue eyes._

_"But, Grandmaster Yujin, you told us that 'all must find a path of their own in a time of turmoil'.." One of them reminded, causing the master to laugh._

_"Yes, but, one must be taught the ways in order for walk such a path." Grandmaster Yujin said kindly. "Do not think that all must be alone, regardless of such age. The mind is everything. What you think you will become. Please keep that in mind, Shuin."  
_

_"Of course, Grandmaster!" The man bowed to him._

_At this point, all of the students knew what to do when a new student was here. **"Welcome to your new home, new brother!" **__They all yelled._

_The boy smiled sheepishly, and then turned his head to the Grandmaster. Yujin was the oldest and wisest martial arts master in the capital. Mainly because he was peaceful and never involved himself in the revolts of the uprising against the empire. While many respected him, the officers and generals of the empire hated him because he did not choose a side, and some even said that Yujin was going to align himself with the Revolutionary Army. As the head grandmaster of the Koukenji temple, he was still revered highly by his students and common people alike. However, he always told his students to never use their techniques for violence. Sadly, there were some that did not listen and went rogue. Whether they were dead or became bandits, was none of Yujin's concern. As he dismissed all of his students, he kneeled down to the boy he had found recently. Yujin then put his right hand on his shoulders._

_"What is your name, little boy?" He asked. The boy put his index finger on his chin, then he frowned._

_"I.. don't.. know." He replied sadly. Yujin smiled at him, and patted his head._

_"Hm.." The man grunted lightly. "Then how about I name you Yasune."_

_"What a weird name." The boy replied._

_"That is quite true, but you shall get used to it." The man said kindly. "I am sure you are tired and hungry. The cooks will help you."_

_The boy didn't understand why this man was helping him. Perhaps it was action of kindness, or an action of trickery. He couldn't understand, he hated a lot people for beating on him and calling him many sick names for his entire life, and even wanted them dead. But this person, he didn't feel nothing like that. The boy, now named Yasune, felt like he had a new life. But, he did not have a purpose. However, instead of feeling angry or resentful, Yasune felt very bright and happy. The boy smiled back at him, nodding at the old man._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

_Eight years later, present day._

Yasune, who was now about the age of a young teenager, walked through the temple halls as he was called by his master to talk to him. Informed by one of the teachers, he ran quickly to him, passing by other students who were practicing their skills. Ever since he had come to the temple many years ago, his attitude was quite interesting, and thus, most of the young students liked him. And Yujin eventually grew a liking to Yasune, taking more attention to him than anyone else. Yujin wasn't sure why he would do this, but the boy just reminded him of someone who he once lived with.

Yasune soon got to his master's quarters and sat down on a chair near Yujin, with a nonchalant expression on his face. Yasune bowed his head a little to show his respect to him.

"Good morning, Grandmaster-"

"That is quite fine, Yasune, you can address me as you always do." Yujin said, causing Yasune to exhale in relief.

"Good.. my neck always aches whenever I bow down, sir." Yasune chuckled, and so did his master. "Teachers always scold me when I don't do it.."

"It is a necessity to do so, but I am fine with you not doing so.." Yujin responded. Yasune scratched his head.

"Thanks?" Yasune cocked his head sideways.

"Is that all you have to say?" The old man said patiently.

"Well, old man, I- Yeah.. that's all I have right now."

"Alright then."

The two were silent for a bit, until Yasune's Master got back on the topic of what he called him for.

"Ah, of course, I called you here for a reason." Yujin remembered. Yasune nodded in response. "I was given a message from the empire that I was to send one of my most experienced students to a certain group. It is quite grim and horrifying, but I am unable to protest this."

"Is the request really that bad?" Yasune asked. "It's not like you to be this concerned, Master."

Much to Yujin's dismay, he nodded sadly.

"The world is in much despair, Yasune. I struggle to find a glimpse of peace with the current conflict tearing the earth." Yujin said softly, standing up and walking outside. Yasune followed him. "I feel that if this deed will advance to a time of peace, it is only fitting for us to do things that will eventually destroy who we are for the ones we care for."

"I understand what you're saying, but still, why did you call me for?" Yasune questioned.

"..." Yujin stood silent, before turning to Yasune. "You are to join a special force who are in the northwest border of the empire. You will take orders from person named Gozuki from now on."

"He sounds a bit suspicious, sir." Yasune replied. "I refuse to be in this. I will not leave to simply "draft" myself into the empire's forces, it goes against everything you have taught me."

"That may be true.. but.." Yujin put his hand on the boy's shoulder, whispering to him. _"You cannot disobey in a time like this, Yasune. The empire is highly strict on such orders. If you refuse, they may kill you."_

_"Kill me!?" _Yasune thought, shocked.

"Please, listen to what I have told you." Yujin begged, not wanting to see his student be executed, or worse.

"..Alright.. fine, when do I go?" He asked.

"Right now."

"Now!?"

"Yes." Yujin said. "Here is the map to your destination." He reached inside his robes and gave Yasune a map with the place where he should wait for someone to get him.

"Okay.." Yasune replied, taking the map as his master walked back inside to his quarters. "I assume it will be a while before we see each other again, master?"

His master stopped walking, and turned around. Yujin smiled at him with hope. "I know we will." Yujin assured. "Yasune,"

"Yes, sir?"

"No matter what you are told, you will do it without hesitation. A man must always make very harsh decisions in his life, and I expect that you do your's without hesitating. With what I have taught you for eight years, I know that you are a very experienced and strong man, I know you will make me proud." Yujin then continued walking, Yasune had a frown on his face, but bowed as he saw his Master for the last time.

"Of course, master!" He yelled, before leaving to grab his things.

Yasune left the temple with his rucksack, his attire made of hard leather straps around his legs, a grey cloak, light stand-up collar jacket with a white shirt, brown gloves, short boots and black pants. Apparently, Yujin had given Yasune this attire when he was just a child. It was Yujin's old attire that he used to wear whenever he traveled, but he was kind enough to change it a little for Yasune's taste, which was mainly for practical reasons. As Yasune left his home, one of the students ran out, giving Yasune two slightly-curved, single-edge short swords with their scabbards and rope-like sash. Yasune hesitantly took the blades and tied the sash around his waist.

"What is this for?" He asked the older student.

"Master told me to give this to you if you run into trouble. I hear the northwest part of the empire is dangerous." The student warned. "Be careful, and go with good luck, brother Yasune!" He bowed to him, and Yasune did the same.

"Thank you." He responded, before leaving towards the road that went to his destination. It was going to be a long trip that would take a few hours to get to.

* * *

When Yasune got to his location, there was no one around. He found himself around a rigid environment and rivers. No one was seen around. Yasune was confused since no one was around. Was he tricked? Was he in some kind of prank? Did he come too late or too early? He knew nothing about who he was supposed to meet. He waited for a bit, before he heard something rustle in the forest. Yasune reacted quickly, putting his hand on the hilt of his blades, turning to the source.

"Who's there?!" Yasune yelled, his guard not wavering.

All the sudden, someone jumped out of the forest with a curved blade. Yasune's eyes went wide and he quickly jumped out of the way of the sword that was coming down on him. Getting up from his jump, he quickly drew his blades with an expression of determination to defend himself against the intruder. As he looked at the intruder in front of him, he saw that it was female by looking at her.. chest. Yasune saw that she had a matching attire of a white-red vest with the same color on her skirt. Telling by her figure, she must have been about his age. However, he couldn't see her face since she was wearing a mask that concealed her facial appearance.

"Who are you?" Yasune asked.

The girl did not reply.

"Are you the one who I was supposed to meet?" He guessed.

Not only did the girl not reply, but she tensed her guard up with her sword.

"I assume you're just here to fight me, then?" Yasune guessed again.

The girl then charged at him.

_"I'll take that as a yes."_

Their blades clashed. Yasune was surprised by how skilled the girl in front of him was. He couldn't get a single hit on her, but neither could she. Both of them were nearly similar in the ways they both attacked each other. Eventually, Yasune was beginning to have a hard time trying to deflect or dodge her attacks because since she was just as agile as him, it was difficult to read her moves quick enough and retaliate with a counter. All he could do was dodge and parry until he found an opening.

After a few minutes, Yasune eventually threw one of his short swords at the girl. Obviously, the girl reacted very quickly, dodging the blade. But, she was so focused on the hurling blade that was coming at her that she didn't remember about the person in front of her who was charging at her with haste. Yasune saw this opening and did a hard upward slash with his other blade, barely hitting the girl. He only managed to slap off the mask from her face, causing her to jump back from him. Even though her mask was off, she covered her face as she looked away from him.

Yasune was confused. Who was this girl?

Suddenly, he heard someone clapping towards the forest that his intruder had come through. Yasune quickly brought back his guard with the single blade he had in his hand, preparing for another enemy to confront him. However, the intruder was a bearded man who had a scarf around his neck, wore a white dress shirt and pants. If this was Gozuki, he looked very casual for an Imperial soldier.

"That was pretty good!" The man applauded both the girl and the boy for their skills, but Yasune still kept his guard up against the man."You must be the 'Koukenji' boy I requested for. For my expectations, I didn't really expect you to persevere against her. Also, can you lower your weapon, calm down would you?"

"And you must be Gozuki. My mentor, Grandmaster Yujin has spoken about you." Yasune responded, lowering his weapons.

"Yujin, eh? I've heard of him, but I never cared about the stuff that old geezer does."

"You should be careful when you talk about my master."

"Sheesh, calm down already, you're one tense kid." Gozuki sighed. "Anyways, I'm here to take you in. I requested someone of your degree to join my group to stop evil people from destroying the peace and starting wars. You've heard about them, right?"

"You brought me out all the way here to kill people?!" Yasune yelled, outraged.

"Not people. Evil people. Thugs, murderers, traitors, and other assassins like us." Gozuki explained. "That sums all of it."

"Well, I'm sorry but-" Yasune quickly stopped his refusal to join the man in front of him. He then remembered the words that his master had told him. Would he truly be killed for not obeying? It was absurd, but believing in his master, he would listen to his words as always.

_"The empire is highly strict on such orders. If you refuse, they may kill you."_

"We should get going. I'll introduce you to the other members." Gozuki said. "Don't make me knock you out and carry you with me. You can count on that."

Yasune thought only for a moment before giving him an answer.

"Lead the way." He grudgingly agreed.

"Good choice." Gozuki replied, grinning. "Let's get moving, Akame."

The girl, Akame stood up from her kneeling stance and walked towards the blade that Yasune had thrown at her. She grabbed the blade's handle and pulled the sword out of the ground. She then moved to the owner, giving Yasune his other blade that he had thrown at her. Upon closer inspection, Yasune saw that she was more attractive than he thought. However, he feel like involving himself with any of the group members since he was not going to be here forever. But, Yasune didn't know that.

"Here, this is your blade, right?" Akame said, handing him his sword as Yasune took it and sheathing his blades.

"Thank you. I apologize for throwing it at you."

"No, it's fine. I was impressed by what you did. You nearly got me with what you had done back there." Akame complimented, smiling.

"Hey, you two, hurry it up." Gozuki ordered. "Don't keep me waiting."

Akame eventually broke away from him and walked to Gozuki. Yasune followed them. Gozuki, looking back at him as they were about ready to leave, asked him a question that he nearly forgot.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Yasune was somewhat hesitant to tell the man his name. He was not fond of telling outsiders his name since it was something special to him. However, seeing how this was his "boss" and how would have to treat him with respect just like he would with Grandmaster Yujin, he felt that he had no choice. It was the least he could tell him to be respectful and ensure that he would not anger the people around him. Yasune let out only one word to the bearded assassin, a word that meant everything to him and would hold onto for his entire life.

"Yasune."

* * *

**A/N: Sheesh! What a iffy chapter. Took a while to get the pieces all together as I did this. For the beginning, it may not be interesting, but I think we've made a good start so far. Keep in mind, I made this chapter to create my part in the Akame Ga Kiru fiction series and see how my OC skills would fair in this one. Hopefully, I did well in this.**

**Review and Favorite!**

**Please, critique me! Critique me to the heavens!**

**Preview of Chapter 2: "With Yasune meeting with the other members, everyone including Yasune is given their first assassination jobs. A job in which he assassinates his first target, a human being. With Gozuki's quick advice and absolute orders, will Yasune be able to complete the job?"**


	2. Kill your Humanity

_"When a man kills somebody, he is changing something for greater or worse."_

_-Grandmaster Yujin_

**Chapter Two: Kill your Humanity**

After walking to the designated location, Yasune was greeted by several other people who were most likely his age. They seemed quite normal, but that made things a lot more tense with their appearances. Especially the quiet one, Najasho. All the blond-haired boy did was stand against a wall with his arms crossed, which made the air more tense than it was.

Yasune wasn't sure how long he would be in service, but he hoped that it wouldn't be long. Despite that it was such a short time that he had departed, he missed everyone back home. Surely everyone was worried about him, hoping that he would be okay.

He couldn't focus on home at the moment. He was in a serious business. Gozuki grinned at him, introducing Yasune to the group.

"Here are the kids you're gonna work with. Better get used to it." Gozuki said firstly, patting him on the shoulder.

"I hope so." Yasune responded.

"Man, you really gotta work on your blunt attitude." Gozuki commented. "Ease up!"

"Forget that, sir. There's a reason you brought me here, right?"

"Yeah. Apparently, there's a bunch of targets and I needed an spare person to help me take the extra one."

"That's why you came for me? Why not some other lackey from the empire?" Yasune asked.

"Because I hear Koukenji pupils are pretty talented. I heard you're one of the brightest."

"Even so, I'm not fit to do.. whatever you do!" Yasune stuttered. "I'm not a killer."

"You will eventually. Its easier than people think it is. You just gotta to have motivation." Gozuki replied. "Wait around. Your first mission starts now. The rest have done about one already."

"Now?"

* * *

After each person was given their own assignment, they all dispersed out of the door. They walked by Yasune, most of them giving him looks of curiosity. After they all left for their separate missions, Gozuki approached him, giving him a slip of paper. Yasune wasn't sure why he was the last one to be given his assignment, but the air felt uneasy around him.

"Now, I'm gonna try to help you out so you don't die, so listen up!" Gozuki hollered, getting Yasune's attention.

"I don't know if I want to do this." Yasune uttered. "I've never killed another person.."

"Like I said, it's easier than it sounds." Gozuki reminded. "By seeing how you handled that fight earlier, I know you can handle yourself in a fight. But here's the way to kill someone without your "kindness" getting in the way."

"A way..?"

"Yeah. All you gotta do is yell out a motive. Why you do this and that. You can always yell out at your enemy that "you're doing this for your master" or whatever." Gozuki explained. "A motive keeps you going and allows you to do things that people couldn't normally do. Like Akame, you're just as soft-hearted. A motto will get rid of it."

Yasune put his hands on his knees to kneel down, taking a deep breath. "Okay.. okay.. I think I understand."

"Good, don't die. I don't want your old man asking me why one of his students got cut in half." Gozuki began to walk up the steps of the house. "Don't worry, you'll get used to killing within a month."

Yasune stared at the man before he was out of his sight. His hands were shaking, his breathing was uneasy, and he had trouble opening the slip of paper that was given to him. Yasune was scared about both dying and killing someone. How could he live with taking a person's life?

Despite his fear, Yasune got his composure back up and calmed down. He slowly opened the slip of paper, his hands slightly shaking. According to the note, it said that he was to kill some run-away prisoner that escaped from a nearby prison. It also said that the target was most likely armed and Gozuki wanted the head.

He was even given the coordinates of the target's whereabouts. It wasn't far from where he was either.

Yasune put his hand over his mouth and was disgusted by what he was supposed to do, but he kept his mind calm and dropped his rucksack on the floor. Understanding what he was supposed to do now, he quickly ran out of the door with only his curved short swords on the side of his waist, held by two leather belts.

* * *

Yasune began to get near his destination, he found himself inside a forest. It was highly vegetated and he had some difficulty going through the path. As he got more closer to his target, he noticed that there were some dead leaves in his way. He was very suspicious. The forest didn't have any falling leaves and it wasn't even autumn. Wherever the leaves came from were not from the forest where he currently was.

As if someone had put them there. As a trap.

He picked up a rock and threw it at one of the slightly piled up ones. It fell through and it took a while before he heard a loud "thunk".

Even though he barely went out of the temple, even he knew such tricks. He was correct on his own paranoia. Yasune looked up at the long, large branches of the long pine trees above him and thought of something that would most likely get rid of the risk of being caught in a trap. While he had a slight fear of heights, that wasn't at his mind at the moment and blocked out all fearful thoughts.

Maybe he should have practiced climbing trees whenever he was given the chance to go outside the temple.

He grabbed onto one of the branches and lifted himself up. He put his feet on the branch he was on. Carefully, Yasune jumped to each nearby branch as well as he could. Twice or more, he lost his balance and nearly fell, but he eventually got near to his destination. The last branch he got to was quite far down the ground. Slowly, sat on the branch and dropped down.

Yasune landed down and failed when he tried to land on his feet, only to kneel down to his knees. He grunted from the dull pain in his knees, rubbing them. Regaining his focus, he looked around. He found himself in front of a lone river, seeing no one.

_"Was my coordinate inconsistent?" _Yasune thought.

As he began to think about where his target was, he suddenly heard rustling behind him. Alert, he quickly rolled forward, dodging the sharp sound of someone swinging a object. As he got back up on his feet, he saw the target behind him. It was an regular-aged man, armed with two knives. Yasune drew his blades, seeing how the description matched the person in front of him.

_"The target is armed with two knives. Adult male with brown eyes and wears a yellow bandana around his head. Neutralize with precision."_

"You impress me, kid. Getting through my traps." The man said, spinning his left knife. "Lets see if you can catch up with me! I don't wanna go back behind bars, and I'll kill you if I have to!"

Yasune drew his blades and prepared to kill the man in front him, taking a deep breath. They both came at each other with intent. Each of them clashed with each other without hesitation. Yasune did a heavy slash at the person's chest. The target attempted to block it with both of his knives, but Yasune knocked them out of his hands and hit him mid section. The man grunted in pain, grasping the wound hardly.

At this point, Yasune knew he could finish the man off. Then, the man flailed his arms at the boy, begging on his knees.

"Please, don't kill me! I have a family!" He begged.

Yasune's eyes went wide. _"This man has a family? How could this person be a target?"_

Suddenly, the man drew out a third knife out from behind his pants. Yasune became shocked, realizing that he had let his guard down. "Ha! Thanks for letting your guard down, fool!"

He had no time to bring his swords up. Yasune dropped his blades and grabbed the man's wrist, kicking him in the gut. The man yelped in pain, falling back. Yasune softened the man's grip from his knife, disarming him as he took the blade from him. The man fell on his back. Yasune took the knife that he had taken from the man and attempted to plunge the knife into the man's heart. His mind was spinning so fast, he didn't even think about his humanity anymore.

Much to the man's surprise and demise, he couldn't believe the strength of the boy above him. He had his hands below Yasune's hands, trying to stop the knife from getting to the center of his chest. The man had to be at least 8 years older than him, yet his muscular strength was weaker than that of a boy who looked physically weaker as the blade began to get closer to his chest.

In a hopeless attempt, the man screamed out. "No, no! Wait! Listen to me! Listen to me! No-" The man gasped and gagged as he felt the blade dive slowly into his heart. Yasune had a blank expression, not feeling happy that he was alive or sad about the man he had just killed. After mere seconds of being victim to a painful death, the man's grip on Yasune's slowly waned. The target's hands went limp, falling down to the ground beside him.

Yasune got up, looking at the dead man in front of him. Yasune's mind began to get heavy and he felt nauseous. He quickly ran to the river and vomited. It took Yasune about twenty seconds to get his mind back together. He wiped the tears falling down his face and picked up one of short swords that he had dropped.

Yasune took one swing at the man's necked and decapitated him.

After that, he vomited again. He could not handle at the grotesque scene in front of him, seeing the blood squirting out of the man's open neck. It got even worse when he saw the dead expression of the man's head.

Yasune soon wiped his mouth and put his blades back in their sheathes. Yasune left the river, taking the decapitated head with him. He thought of nothing, he didn't want to talk about how he took someone's life.

His mind, his world, felt so dark.

* * *

By the time he had come back, it was near nighttime. At dinner time, Gozuki had congratulated everyone on their missions. It seemed like everyone succeeded their mission without a hitch. They all probably had gone on such missions more than once.

"Alright everyone! I'm proud of you all on your second mission! Looks like you all got better!" Gozuki announced.

Yasune didn't want to eat. After vomiting so much, he felt that he would just throw up all of the food out anyways. He needed some time to himself, some time to clear his mind. As everyone was eating, Akame seemed like the only one to notice Yasune walk out of the house. She really wanted to eat, but perhaps it was more important to go see what was wrong with the new person she was going to work with now.

Yasune curled up in a ball on the grassy cliff overlooking the town, reminiscing what he was thinking through that battle. Taking Gozuki's advice, he thought of one motto that would help him get through his humanity and "do anything he could".

_"Live or die. Kill or be killed. Live or die. Kill or be killed. Live or die. Kill or be killed." _Yasune thought of that motto about a thousand times, realizing that was indeed the case. He knew that if he did not fight back, he would have died. Even if it was human being, he had to kill him so that he could live.

"Live or die.." Yasune whispered to himself, remembering that line.

Even after killing someone, Yasune was so distraught, he immediately drew one of his blades upon hearing a rustling noise behind him and stood up. Akame slightly brought her arms up, a little startled by Yasune's reaction.

"It's just me." Akame revealed.

"Oh.. its only you." Yasune breathed in relief, sheathing his blade and putting a hand on his heart for a moment. He sat back down on the grass. "What is it?"

"You don't look good." Akame pointed out.

"Of course I don't, I killed somebody." He answered.

"I suppose I'm not the only one that felt like that the first time." Akame confessed.

"Don't try to make me feel well." Yasune said. "You're some.. Imperial assassin, and I am just.. a regular human being."

"But you're alive. Doesn't that mean you're anything but regular?" Akame responded, sitting down by Yasune.

"Huh?"

"The first person that I killed was a friend of mine who used to live in another town far from here." Akame began. "Her name was Martha. She was a cook, but in secret, she was an informant for the Revolutionary army."

"Oh, that organization that the empire is at war with?"

"Mhm," Akame nodded. "Martha was the target of my first mission. I questioned if she really was an informant. I was nearly tricked and killed, but I remembered that.. I had to live for something. I didn't want to die."

"You killed her?"

"Yes. If I remember, I was crying." Akame silently laughed a little with a frail smile. "Sometimes, I like to think that I'll go back to Rousei Village one day and see Martha at the restaurant. But, I already know that you only live once in this world."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I've gotten used to it. Thank you." Akame said. "All I came out here to say is, even I felt negative during my first mission, but we all have to stay positive for everyone else. We do this to help the people we care about, right?"

Yasune smiled at her words. "You're right." Suddenly, it hit Yasune that he forgot about what he was gonna do earlier. "Of course!" Yasune took his rucksack off his back and reached out for something inside.

"What is it?"

Yasune took out a pen, an envelope, and a paper. "I was going to write back to everyone at the temple. They're probably really worried about me, especially Grandmaster Yujin."

"You're from Koukenji, right?"

"Yeah, who told you?"

"Father did."

Yasune knew she was referring to Gozuki. Who else would it be here?

"Well, most of them are about my age and they're orphans. Barely any of them have ever gone out." Yasune said. "At Koukenji, there's only about a hundred or more of us inhabiting the temple, so almost everyone knows everyone."

"You must really care about them."

"I do! They're all family to me! Still, some of them still kind of creep me the hell out.." Yasune shuddered, making a creepy expression away from Akame.

Akame stood up and stretched, "I'm going back in to eat. Everyone else eats everything and I get cranky. Are you coming in?"

"Later, I wanna write this down. I'm not really hungry anyways." Yasune responded.

She smiled, "If you say so, but I'll just save you something." Akame proceeded to the house.

"Thank you." Yasune then realized that he didn't know her name. Or least, he forgot it.. "Oh wait, miss."

"What?" Akame asked, stopping.

"I don't remember you telling me your name. What was it?"

"Akame." She uttered. "Your name is Yasune, right?"

He nodded.

"It'll be great working with you." She said. With that, she left Yasune to herself.

Yasune stared at the raven-haired girl as she went back inside the brightly-lightened house. Turning back to his letter, he pressed the tiny button on top of the pen and began to ponder on what to write. Yasune wanted to leave out the part that he had killed someone. No one back home had to know that, not even his master. After thinking for a few seconds, he knew what to write down.

Yasune began to write, muttering the words written in the note. "_Everyone.. this is your brother, Yasune. I am writing this note to.._"

Yasune spent most of the night muttering to himself and writing to everyone back at home.

While he did kill someone that day, it no longer caused his mind to be clouded with negativity that much anymore. He thought of the people that were waiting for him back home, and that was enough to keep himself calm.

He felt peaceful with his own mind that night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I managed to get a chapter squeezed in. Thank goodness. I hope that everyone liked this chapter and I expect that I get reviews about this. Anything helps! Please favorite and follow, and expect more chapters in the future.**

**Check my other stories if you like this one!**


	3. Kill the Dread

_ "Death may be the greatest of all human blessings."_

_-Socrates_

**Chapter Three: Kill the Dread**

**Four months later.**

Yasune sat around the fire with the other males that he was working with for four months now. He knew all of their names already. Their names were Najasho, Green, and Gai. While he didn't seem to like their habits, he saw them as his allies and friends. How could he not after four months? It took long days of depression and occasional vomiting, but Yasune was beginning to get used to killing. It surely was not right, but if it was an absolute order, he had no choice.

As always, he would listen to the words that his master had said to him on the day that he departed.

Then, he remembered that a courier had given him a small package just earlier that day, saying it was from someone from the Koukenji temple. It was most likely from his master. Yasune reached for his rucksack near his sleeping bag and looked for it. He got it out of his rucksack and put it on his lap.

Meanwhile, the others were chatting around the campfire. The girls were at the hot springs, washing up. They had been told by Gozuki to camp with only the eight of them, while he went to the nearby town to check out the place. None of them objected him.

Gai sighed, still tied up so he wouldn't attempt to peek at the girls. "Those girls are taking forever!" he whined. "Just lemme go in for five minutes and I'm done and out."

"Baths should take about forty-five minutes, idiot." Najasho disagreed.

"Gai, your's are too short." Green pointed out. "Chief, your's are too long."

While they were talking about baths, Yasune opened the box. The box revealed a small note and a medal inside. It was a medal that had the Koukenji insignia engraved into it. As he held it in his hand, he opened the note. It was his master's handwriting.

* * *

_Pupil, if you are reading this, then you are still alive. I am glad that you are. It has been quite lonely without your company. The temple was more "alive" with you. I have given you this crest to give you good fortune. Think of "our" gift as a charm. Keep it with you. When you carry this crest with you, you carry everyone's hopes with you. I await the day that you return._

_I, however, must tell you that there is a negative matter at the moment._

_Something ill has befell on the students, including the teachers. Something lurks within the temple._

_A dreadful fear grows in my mind._

_An evil __impostor grows in the shadows._

_I do not know what it is, but I do not feel safe. I fear that something may happen in the near future, but I do not want you to come running back home. Please, do what you are told. We will be fine. Trust me, trust everyone. I am not as feeble as you assume._

_Most importantly, never ignore what your heart tells you. Orders may be absolute, but I know that you are a man of pure heart. Whatever may happen in the future, I know you will make the right choices._

_Keep what you have read as a secret and burn the note._

_Stay strong, Yasune._

* * *

As Yasune finished the note, he was very worried back home. He wanted to go back home right away and help with whatever they were in. However, seeing how his master told him to keep on doing what he was doing, he decided not to be so paranoid. He trusted him. Perhaps it may have been a risk to not help the others, but he trusted his master. He trusted everyone. Yasune crumpled up the note and secretly threw into the fire when no one was paying attention to him.

For the medal, he put in the pocket of his jacket that was beginning to get dirty and tattered. He had little time to worry about his apparel. Yasune put away his rucksack and went back to acting normally with the other three people near him.

For the entire night, Yasune repeated the words that his master had told him in his mind so he wouldn't forget. He wanted to hold onto his master's words and bring them to his grave. Which may be the case if the worst would happen.

"You got pretty worked up when you said that you weren't gonna let me see them naked, Green." Gai said.

"Huh? Wh-" Green stuttered, unsure of what to say back.

"He's right." Najasho agreed.

"Um, what are you implying at..?" Yasune asked, clueless of what the conversation was about.

"Green must like one of them!" Gai explained.

"W-Well.. I.." Green was caught red handed.

"Who is it, huh? Cornelia? Poney? Tsukushi?" Gai was asking questions left and right.

"No, that's not it.." Green muttered.

"Oh." Najasho uttered. "So I assume you just don't want him to see women? Is that all there is to it?"

"Naja- I mean, Chief.." Yasune started. "..are you saying that Green is-"

**"No! No! No!" **Green yelled. "Listen, I don't want an misunderstanding so I'll talk."

"Oh, good. I was gonna assume you were gay." Gai finished.

"I was going to say that.. but nonetheless, precise.." Yasune muttered.

Green gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Well, it started about half a year ago.."

Green revealed about how he liked Akame. Everyone including Yasune were a bit surprised at how serious he was. Yasune wasn't really amazed by it, but he was a little shocked that somebody liked his most trusted ally and friend out of the group.

It was quite an interesting thing to listen. It passed the time.

Until the weirdest part came.

"That day, I realized my armpit fetish." Green said. "Every now and then, I've been looking at Akame's armpits every time I get the chance! Pitiful, isn't it?"

Everyone was speechless. More importantly, Najasho and Gai had blank faces. It looked like they were more disgusted than indifferent about it. Yasune couldn't help but see that a uncontrollable sheepish smile began to appear on his face. He began to snicker.

"..." Gai was silent.

"Sorry, small fry." Najasho apolgized.

"What?! Why are you apologizing for? What are up with your reactions!?" Green blurted out. Then, he saw Yasune cover his mouth with one of his hands, attempting to muffle his laugh. "You! Why are you laughing?!"

"I'm s-sorry.. forgive me.. heh.. I.. I just.." Yasune couldn't stop laughing. He found it so weird to have such an creepy attraction to a body part that was far from romantic. Yasune was flailing his left hand at Green as he let out all of his laughter. At the end, he was wiping his tears and wheezing.

"You're so polite." Green commented sarcastically. "I'm curious still, even if you've just been with us for four months, even you should have a interest in one of the girls too, right?"

"Hm? Are you saying that I like one of them?" Yasune asked, receiving a nod from him.

"It'd be pretty interesting to hear from you, rookie." Gai said.

"Well.. I have little knowledge in romance.." Yasune admitted, rubbing his head. "I am probably going to be here for a year or so. But I do enjoy being everyone's friend and ally. I can always learn more from you all. With where I am, I could get much better at.. what you all do. I hope you help me as we work together."

Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at him.

"So do you like any of them?" Green asked.

"No, I don't."

"What the hell? Are you gay!?" Gai asked quickly.

"Are your conversations always like this, Chief?"

"With you around, it's going to be like this every day." He replied.

* * *

Within the next few days, everyone caught up with Gozuki. However, Najasho and Green couldn't come. They were ordered to stay near the outskirts of Toushi town because they were being targeted by spies. Gai and Yasune were put with the task of scouting the town of anyone suspicious before they regrouped with Gozuki and the girls. Gai and Yasune walked around the town, finding nothing out of the sort.

"Man.. this is boring." Gai whined. "Hey, I've been wondering.."

"Hm? Do you require something, Gai?" Yasune asked. "If you need money, I already gave you some."

"Huh? Nah, nah.. it's nothin' like that." Gai said. "I've been wonderin' if you're okay with killing and stuf now."

"That? I've gotten the handling to it." Yasune answered. "I don't like it, but I don't have a choice."

"Maybe you just aren't suited for this stuff."

"Your "father" ordered that I'd be in this group. I didn't ask for it."

"Well, you gotta do what have to, right?"

"Yes, I know."

Gai saw that Yasune was frowning a little and attempted to cheer him up.

"Hey, don't worry. You get used to this stuff. I didn't even like killing the first time either, but you get used to it. Just don't think about the dead too much. If you're in distress, I'll come smack you out of it."

"..." Yasune nodded. "Thank you, Gai."

"Hey, Yasune."

"What?"

"Can you cover the rest of the town? I'm gonna head to the brothel." Gai asked, with a sly smile.

"But-"

"Please, just this once, cover for me!" Gai begged. "I trust you to bail me out if I get in trouble, alright?"

Yasune sighed, but smiled. "Okay, you fool. Don't get tied up like last time."

"Thanks!" Gai ran off to the brothel.

_"He might be.. inappropriate, but I suppose I can cover for him. After all, I should pay him back for helping get the deer last time." _Yasune thought. _"Gai's a decent man, but he's just really.. perverted. I wonder if all Imperials are like this."_

Yasune suddenly heard screams of civilians. Then clashing of blades. His mind came into alert as heard them from afar. He drew one of his blades and quickly ran to the source of the fight. As he was running to the scene, he was halted by gunshots ricocheting off the ground near his feet. He quickly took cover behind one of the buildings. People were running their houses and he heard the sounds of guns cocking.

"Hold off the enemy reinforcements for Oreberg!" One of them hollered. "We can't let them-"

The sentence was cut off as Yasune heard multiple screams and blade cutting through flesh. After the sound of bones snapping, he got out of his hiding position to see both Green and Najasho on the roofs.

"Green! Chief!" Yasune waved to them.

"Father and the others are in trouble. We will go assist them immediately." Najasho said. "Where is Gai?"

"Here!" Gai came out of the ground with his Shingu and looked at Najasho. "I heard there was some trouble."

"Where were you?!" Green asked.

"Doesn't matter! We gotta go!" Gai said, running ahead of the three of them.

The rest nodded to each other and went to the battle, which was near the town inn.

* * *

When the boys got there, they found Gozuki and the girls. It seemed like most of them were fine with just some injuries. They managed to seriously injure one of them and forced the great rebel assassin, Oreberg to retreat. The battle was over by the time the others had gotten into town.

"Father! You all right?" Gai asked.

"I'm fine." Gozuki uttered. _"Hmph, to think we'd encounter Oreberg here. What a surprise."_

"We may be unable to stay here." Najasho suggested.

"No, they were only following us for a while. We just happened to bump into some unfortunate people." Gozuki said. "The town seems calm already, yet I doubt anyone wants to go out yet."

"Well, at least no one was hurt." Green exhaled in relief.

Yasune nodded in agreement.

"Man, they were just right by us! Ow.." Poney rubbed her head in pain.

"I'm glad everyone is okay.." Cornelia said.

Yasune walked to Gozuki and whispered to him. _"What is our next move?"_

"The rest of them retreated as soon as Oreberg and that one girl were hurt enough." Gozuki said. "The rest of the town took cover so none of them are aligned with the enemy. We should be fine for now, but I want you to be up for tonight. If they come back, we'll want to be ready for another fight."

"If you think that is for the best.." Yasune agreed.

Suddenly, both of them heard a harsh coughing sound behind them. Tsukushi spat out blood out of her mouth. She covered her mouth and saw the dark-red liquid on her hand. She dropped her Shingu called "Prometheus" and fell on her knees, viciously coughing out more blood. The other assassins went over to her side, attempting to help her. Both Gozuki and Yasune became shocked with surprise.

What was happening?

Yasune noticed a slim sword on the ground. He picked it up and handed it to Gozuki.

"Is it possible that the enemy hit Tsukushi in a vital spot?"

"..." Gozuki looked at the blade. "It's not where she was hit, its that she got hit."

"Do you mean..?"

"Poison." Gozuki uttered. "The ones the rebels use are meant to kill real fast. Its probably affecting her internal organs already. I'm surprised that Tsukushi is still alive."

"No.."

"Losses are a risk that we take." Gozuki said. "Everyone in the job should already be ready to die at any moment."

"So.. its the end for her. Will you not help her?!"

"It's her own fault for underestimating the enemy."

As Tsukushi was slowly dying, Yasune went to her side. Her eyelids were half-closed and she was wheezing. Akame looked at him with confusion. Yasune frowned and looked at the dying comrade in front of her.

"Poison.." Yasune he guessed.

_"As I predicted." _Najasho thought.

"I thought.. I could handle it.." Tsukushi groaned. "I don't want.. to die.."

"Tsukushi, hang on!" Cornelia yelled.

"You won't! You'll be fine!" Akame assured hopelessly.

"Akame.. everyone.." Tsukushi took her last breath. "..don't die."

With that, her body went limp and everyone went silent. Everyone except both Yasune and Najasho were crying. Yasune and Najasho were both thinking only about one thing, and that was when the next possible enemy ambush could occur. There was little time to mourn. The rebels could be plotting to attack them again, and they had to be mentally and physically ready in case of another attack.

They both shot looks at each other. _"What do we do?" _They both mentally asked each other.

* * *

That night, it took untill midnight for everyone to get some rest. Yasune, however, was tasked with staying up for the majority of the night. Gozuki had gave him a task to stay up and inform him of anything suspicious he saw. They did not want to be caught off-guard by the potential enemy rebels that could possibly be within their vicinity. Without rest, Yasune wandered the quiet, dim town with caution and looked around his surroundings for anything odd.

Finding nothing that caught his attention, he decided to head back and wander around the inn for the night. As he walked back, he felt a little sorrowful for his ally's death. But, seeing that he could do nothing to help or ease the pain of his ally, he didn't let it bring him down too hard.

While he was predicting the enemy's next possible move, he saw Akame walk out of the door. Yasune scratched his head and walked to her and abandoned his preparations for any possible enemy attacks. Akame was startled by his presence but calmed down quickly.

"Oh, hi there.." Akame muttered.

"You're awfully uneasy this night, Akame-san." Yasune noticed. "Are you alright?"

"One of my friends died today." Akame uttered bluntly.

"Forgive me, I was only asking if you're okay." Yasune apologized. "You seem conflicted."

"I.. just needed some air." Akame answered, wiping her damp eyes. "After seeing Tsukushi die, I was really heartbroken. I didn't even eat tonight. She'd probably bring me a plate of food right now and say, "you have to eat Akame, or there'll be a major disaster!" But when I think about that, I can only think about how she died, how she said she would always be "at my side" to comfort me."

"All you can really do for her now is move on." Yasune said. "Tsukushi must have cared for you the most. She would always talk to me about you, saying that you were like family to her. It would pain her to see you like this, would it not?"

"Tsukushi said that?" Akame asked, surprised.

He nodded. "My point is, you can be depressed all you want, but Tsukushi wouldn't forgive you if you were like this forever." Yasune pointed out, smiling. He walked up behind her and patted her shoulder. "Stop being so dreadful and cheer up! After all, she always thought more about you than her. Even in the end, aren't I correct? Don't worry, if you're ever in distress, well.. I'll.. I'll come smack you out of it!"

Yasune was mentally thanking Gai for telling him those words earlier. "I will do my best to keep all of your friends alive from now on, you have my word on it.."

Akame had a shocked expression for a moment, before smiling and silently snickering. "Thank you, Yasune."

"My pleasure." Yasune looked around, before requesting help from Akame. "Could you accompany me? Patrolling the town by myself is a little frightening."

"If you don't mind me."

With that, Akame walked with Yasune the entire night. While it wasn't on her schedule to patrol with him, she didn't mind. And he didn't mind as well.

Both of them didn't seem to find it unusual to be together.

* * *

Back at the Koukenji temple, the Grandmaster of Koukenji, Yujin had ordered the meeting of nine of ten headmasters that were used as "teachers" for the students in Yujin's place. Yujin, who was in very dangerous heat with the political powers in the deep places of the capital, had called for a emergency meeting so that they would all find what to do is something very ill happened to them. None of the head masters noticed the invisible danger that lurked within the temple itself.

However, Yujin did. He could feel the presence of an evil plot that would soon shroud over his peaceful temple.

At the break of dawn, he ordered the meeting.

"My dear headmasters," Yujin started. "I have called for a meeting inside my quarters to tell you of a danger that may have infiltrated our quarters. I fear that we may all suffer from the consequences."

"Do you believe it may be the Imperials, Grandmaster?" One of them asked.

Yujin nodded. "It may be possible. We must think of what to do if the time should come."

"Grandmaster, I must argue about the state of the empire." One of the headmasters said. "I- no, **we **all know of the corruption that grows within the empire. I believe it is wise that we detach ourselves from the empire! Our contribution to the battle against the rotting empire could help the entire world!"

"You stupid fool! Do you know what the Prime Minister will do to us!? Besides, we are monks, not warriors!"

"It is worth our lives, is it not!? We must do it for our students, all of the people in the world that suffer every single day!"

"You may think that is wise, but he will have our heads before we can all escape!" The middle-aged man yelled back. "Worst case, that damned ice manipulating demon may be sent to hunt us down. If that happens, we will suffer a more horrid fate than mangled heads on sticks!"

As all of the head-masters were arguing among themselves about where their allegiances should lie, a regular Koukenji student barged in and opened the doors with a loud "bang". He came in, out of breath and was sweating all over. All of the head-master monks stood up from their chairs in confusion.

"What has caused you to panic, pupil?" Yujin asked softly. "Please, take your time."

After an exhale of breath, the student yelled out something that made everyone except Yujin shiver down to their very bones. "Two students are dead, master! Jun and Leung have been murdered! They've been killed in their sleep!"


	4. Kill your Master

_"It is more shameful to distrust our friends than to be deceived by them."_

_-Confucius_

**Chapter Four: Kill your Master****  
**

**Many weeks later.**

While the others were doing their missions, Yasune was tasked with separate missions that only involved himself. He didn't ask why because he felt that it was best to not question his superior about the reasons.

Due to these occasions, he was only able to see the others after or before his missions started in the morning. Ever since four months and five weeks ago since he had come to Gozuki and his group of young-aged assassins, Yasune hasn't minded killing anymore. Whether he feels that he may be going inhumane or not is unsure to even himself.

He never counted it too frequently, but his estimated kill count had been nine to eleven targets.

However, he wasn't too proud of it. It was more of the opposite.

After Yasune had returned from a mission rather late in the night, he was confronted by Gozuki, who was sitting down on the Yushi town steps. He had been waiting for him ever since the afternoon. Gozuki had a bottle of alcohol in his hand and patiently waited for Yasune, which was odd. Yasune never knew Gozuki to wait for him. Whenever he went over the time for a mission, Gozuki didn't really care. As long as the target was dead and Yasune was still warm and alive, he didn't give a damn.

"Sir, isn't it a little late to drink?" Yasune joked.

"Ah sometimes, you get used to drinkin' late night." Gozuki responded. "I see that with the bit of blood on your clothes, I guess the mission went without a problem."

"It was a little rough when you ordered me to kill four people, but yes." Yasune confirmed. "I've done it. I apologize for being unable to bring their heads, sir. Apparently, slashing and dicing can cause heads to look like smashed tomatoes."

"Yeah, yeah, you've completed your mission. Now, you've got another one." Gozuki said.

"Another one?" Yasune asked. "No disregard, sir, but I'm quite exhausted. The ones you ordered me to eliminate were all warriors. I'm not exactly "ready" for another one.."

"Don't worry, this one'll be a breeze." Gozuki assured, standing up and walking down the town steps. "Now, lemme get this straight, your home is the "Koukenji" temple, right?"

"Yes.. why do you ask?" Yasune said slowly, tense.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you but there's been a few incidents down there."

Yasune became shocked with concern. "**What?!** Please, tell me what happened!"

_"Heh, he does really care." _Gozuki thought, seeing the empire's plan for Koukenji was beginning to come into fruition. "Lets just say.. there was a few fatalities."

Yasune's mind went blank. He fell on his knees and covered his mouth with one of his hands. "Who did this?"

"We don't know, but we assume that a revolutionary spy infiltrated your temple and is trying to kill them off." Gozuki answered. "Your master has declined our "evacuation", but I think that with your persusasion, he'll come quietly. I'm ordering you to head to the Koukenji temple immediately."

"..." Yasune took a moment to think. "I.. won't."

Gozuki became confused, then a bit angry. "Disobeying me, are you?"

"I trust my master, I know that he will find out what is really going on. We can just give him time, can we not?"

Gozuki sighed, scratching his head. "Don't you think you trust them too much?"

"Excuse me?"

"There's one thing you don't know about spies." Gozuki began. "A spy can be anyone. Your friend, your master, even your own relative. Well, you probably don't have on, but you get what I'm saying."

Yasune's head went down in sorrow. He stood up and sighed. "I.. just can't. Its impossible that-"

"Get in touch with reality, Yasune." Gozuki interrupted. "You might think that it can't be possible that one of your friends may be the spy, but stop being a delusional idiot and answer already."

"So you just want me to go back then!" Yasune said to be sure.

"Yes." Gozuki replied. "If you don't, then the empire's "officials" will."

"Officials?"

"Well, lets say that if you don't go.." Gozuki walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "..they'll send other soldiers that aren't exactly.. "gentle" like you."

Yasune was conflicted. He knew something was being plotted, but he couldn't disobey. He feared that he would be cut down where he was. He didn't believe in declining without punishment. Yasune remembered his master's words about how cruel the empire was. During his journey, just by looking at the suffering population and the corruption he saw in the eyes of Gozuki himself, he knew something must change.

If the worst were to happen, he could tell his master and everyone to run from the capital. It could work, he knew it could.

Yasune walked towards the path that he had just come back from. "I'll be back, but expect nothing."

"Good! The best part is that Koukenji isn't far from here!" Gozuki waved to him with mockery. "Have a fun, short trip back home~!"

Yasune's teeth gritted and his expression became angry with resentment for Gozuki. He didn't know what Gozuki had in store for his temple, but he was going to stop it at all costs.

Even if he had to kill him, which sounded quite pleasing to him.

Yasune sprinted down the dirt path as fast as he could and hoped that everyone back home was safe. He felt that with all of the skills he had now, he could protect anything, he could defeat anything.

But he could not realize that was nothing but the arrogance that laid deep in his heart.

Gozuki stopped waving as soon as he was gone and rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you all hear everything?"

The entire group that consisted of Najasho, Akame, Gai, Green, Poney, and Cornelia came out of the buildings that were hiding them behind the conversation. They knew what their mission was and they were briefed of their orders just a while ago. With the order from Gozuki, they would follow Yasune to ensure that nothing suspicious would happen and he'd keep to his word.

However, Gozuki didn't expect that he would and was more than happy to kill him off if it was needed.

Almost everyone didn't oppose their "father's" orders.

Akame, very hesitant, agreed in the end. But her heart still fights her decision to do so.

"Yes!" They all said.

"Go follow him." Gozuki ordered. "Kill the Koukenji brat if he does something stupid. I don't trust him."

"Roger!" They all responded, following Yasune's trail soon after.

After they left, Gozuki brought up his alcohol bottle and took a swig from it. He stared at the rumbling sky. "You've been a goddamn thorn on my side ever since the first day, you brat. Looks like your usefulness has run out. Lets see you survive this."

As the group was following Yasune, they all talked among themselves about what they were given about their mission. But more importantly, they talked about Yasune, wondering why he was so suspicious.

"Hmph, I knew there was something weird about that trash." Najasho commented.

"Hey, hey, father said to only kill him if he does something!" Gai reminded.

"Yeah! When he does something weird, we'll smash his head in!" Poney said, smashing her fists together.

_"Why did Yasune-kun become such a suspect?" _Cornelia thought.

_"Yasune.."_ Akame thought wistfully. _"I wonder if there's something really wrong with you."_

_"I trust my master, I know that he will find out what is really going on. We can just give him time, can we not?" _She began to remember the words he said.

She didn't know why, but she liked that stubborn, loyal and trusting personality of his. He didn't sound negative at all, he never was. She liked how he always tried to make a positive outlook out of everything, no matter how bad it sounded.

But she then realized, that it may also be the reason of his undoing.

She then remembers the last thing that he said to her before their pursuit.

A rather sweet, but uneasy memory.

* * *

_Akame was finished with the ship that she had made. It took about four hours for Yasune to teach her how to do it, but she managed to make one herself by just remembering to keep note of his tips and the tools she was given. She laid back on her desk chair and sighed._

**_"I'm confused that you don't know how to make this, but I suppose that stuffing your face with food every chance you get can cause that." _**_Akame remembered the words that he said when she was asking him how to make one, which annoyed her and make her grunt in anger._

_Yasune opened the door to her room, and saw that she finished._

_"Oh, you're done!"  
_

_"Is it good?"  
_

_"I suppose you did a great job. You're getting good at it."_

_"Hey, Yasune," Akame said. "how did you exactly know how to make this?"_

_"A traveler that came by the temple and taught me how to make one?"_

_"How long did it take?"  
_

_"He was kind enough to stay for three days with me to show me how to make it."_

_"Really?"_

_"...I.. was nine at the time." Yasune muttered, a little embarrassed. "He stayed.. he stayed because I was a child. Anyway, I only taught you this so that you'd have a hobby other than training and eating. That isn't healthy for young women if you must know!"_

_Akame chuckled. "You.."_

_"It was a long time ago, it is nothing but history." Yasune looked away from her for a moment then turned his gaze to the ship. "I hope that one day, I can ride on one of these. After all of this conflict that's happening."_

_"Yeah.." Akame muttered._

_"Akame." Yasune called her name, turning his vision to her._

_"Hm?"  
_

_"I'm unsure if you've noticed, but have you seen the people in the towns?" Yasune asked her._

_She nodded._

_"You know, I'd like to think that maybe this is the rebel's doing.." He began. "But when I look at the empire.. I can't help but think.."_

_Her eyes went wide with surprise. How long was he thinking like this?_

_"Never mind. It does not matter what I say, it won't change anything." Yasune said. "I just came to tell you that you should just do what your heart tells you to do. I have no right to order you around and force you to do something."_

_"Why.. why are you telling me all of this?" Akame asked, standing up from her chair._

_Yasune looked at her with the most serious expression she's ever seen from him. "Because it'd be a shame for you to die so worthlessly."_

_"Yasune.." She said sorrowfully._

_"Hah! Don't listen to me, you fool." Yasune's mood changed dramatically. "I'm simply saying this so you have a line to yell out if someone says "why are you doing this" or something related to that."_

_"If you say so.." Akame replied with a sweatdrop._

_"I have to go! A mission has come up and I just spent my last few minutes." Yasune ran towards the door._

_"Don't die." She said humorously._

_"Don't expect it.." He responded._

_As he left her room, she pondered deeply about what he was talking about. She was a bit confused by what he meant. She knew that it was a lot more than just a "line" for her to yell out._

_"Why did you say that to me..?"_

* * *

After a few hours, a raining thunderstorm began to stir. Yasune was still quickly approaching the temple that was home his entire life. Exhausted and tired, he noticed that the temple doors were wide open and he went inside without any resistance. Something was really wrong. The gates were never **ever** open to outsiders, yet the temple opened theirs so recklessly. The medium-sized houses sounded quiet, as there appeared to be no one occupying them.

Where were the students? The headmasters?

More importantly,

He quickly panicked and ran to his master's main quarters.

_"Master, please be safe!" _Yasune hoped.

Exhausted and out of breath, he ran up the long stone steps that lead to the remote temple where the grandmaster lived. As he opened the door, he saw a single dim candle in the midst of the temple. He saw a teapot on the coffee table and looked at the highly decorated altar which he barely took notice of. Then, he looked at a figure sitting by the coffee table.

It was his master, Yujin. In white robes. He was sitting on his knees by the coffee table. All alone and not showing any different expression on his face. He still had that calm and polite expression, even with the problems that were occurring at the moment.

"Master!" Yasune called him out, closing the door and carefully walking forward the table.

"Ah, you're back, pupil." He gave out a frail smile. "Would you like some tea?"

"Master.. how could you be so calm? I heard there were incidents. I'm here to come get you out!"

His master laughed with humor, taking a sip of his tea. "A man's choice can be quite odd, can it not? Yet it can be so right."

"Master.."

"Yasune, I have already decided not to go. But neither will I stay." Yujin said. "I leave the care of Koukenji to you, pupil."

"What? What are you saying?!" Yasune was confused.

"Sit." Yujin requested. "I wish to tell you a story."

Yasune did what his master told him. He carefully sat down and listened to every word he said.

"This war has gone for too long," Yujin began. "It has taken everything from every person that lives on this world. The corruption of this empire must be corrected, but I am too old to resist. I ordered all of the students to leave the temple."

"All of them?"

"Yes. Where they are now, depends on where their allegiances lies." Yujin responded. "I used to be a very arrogant and odd soldier for the empire in my prime years. I never cared for anyone, not even my beloved son and wife. I was interrogated for being suspected of allying with the enemy. As of punishment for denying it, my wife and son were executed."

"Master.. I.." Yasune's voice was breaking.

"When the guards fed me food one day, it tasted odd." Yujin continued. "Then, I realized that they had fed me human flesh. The flesh of my son and wife."

"Oh my god.." Yasune couldn't believe it.

"Then, the Prime Minister came to see me. I knew that I was the heir to the Koukenji temple." Yujin was still going. "He said, "if I could stomach through eating my own wife and son, then I could do anything". That's what he said to me. Then, I was released three years later."

"I am sorry." Yasune apologized.

"I am a very selfish man, Yasune." Yujin said to him, but Yasune wanted to protest. "I am! I.. had only took you in, because you looked like my son. You gave me hope in a dark, dark world that day when I saw you. I even gave you his name.."

"I care not." Yasune replied. "I know that you would have taken me in, regardless of what I appear as."

"Yasune.." Yujin muttered. "You are truly a rare boy to come into this world."

Yasune smiled at him.

"Here, you must take this. The empire is after this." Yujin placed a black and white box with a eerie keyhole on the coffee table. He also included a rusted key as well. "Whatever you do, do not open this. Do **not** let them get the box. I entrust you to this burden that I give you with sadness."

"Why?"

"When the time comes, you will understand."

"What will happen to you?"

Yujin frowned, and bowed to Yasune many times.

"Please.. do one more favor from me. As your master."

"What is it?"

Yujin took a deep breath. "Kill me. Spare me of a horrible fate that may befall me. I have done all of have as your master."

Yasune's mind went dark in shock and he couldn't believe what he heard, he immediately stood up and shook his head over and over again. "I.. I.."

"Pupil, there is no place that can lay me to safety." Yujin told him, maintaining a smile. "It has taken me my entire life to understand the reason of why we live in a world of hate, and now.. I truly understand."

"I.. cannot.." Tears were streaming down Yasune's face.

"Yasune.." Yujin said with a mixture of happiness and sadness. "A man cannot choose how his life begins, but you can always choose how to end your life with honor. I have chosen the coward's way, as punishment for my failure as your master. Please, grant me my wish."

Yasune was extremely tense and he couldn't help but notice that his hand was reaching for the hilt of one of his blades. He drew the blade that his master had given him on the day he left.

He could remember it like yesterday.

The last thing he saw that reminded him of his home was the farewell smile that his master shot him when the doors began to shut on him that day.

Though he may never see it ever again.

"No matter how much you murder, that does not make you a monster, Yasune! I know that you will save this grim nation!" His master said strongly with strength. Yasune realized that his master had accepted his fate and wasn't scared at all to die. "It has been my honor being your master!"

"It has been mine as well!" Yasune yelled with all of his heart.

"Good." Yujin responded. "I know that you will succeed. You're a good lad, Yasune."

With that, Yasune screamed loudly as he swung his sword, the sound of steel cutting through bone and flesh emitted from the temple.

After that, there was no noise. No crying, no screaming.

Absolute silence.

* * *

Najasho and the others eventually got to the temple, drenched in rain water. As they headed up to the main temple, they were upon a horrifying scene. The grandmaster was decapitated and his head showed a blank expression. Najasho was the only one that was told of the true reason behind following Yasune and he knew that he would meet his "father's" expectations. But the box was nowhere to be seen. It was gone.

"It seems Yasune has left his mark." Najasho commented on the scene.

"Shit.. what do we do now?" Gai asked.

"Yasune has done the most stupidest thing ever," Najasho began. "I will go on ahead and kill that peace of trash."

"Hey! Chief! We should all go together." Green insisted.

"Perhaps, but its best if you fall behind me so that there aren't any.. "surprises" behind us." Najasho explained.

"Do.. you really think you take him with no problem?" Gai said to him.

"That trash is nothing special." Najasho insulted him more. "I will get rid of him or father will punish us all."

Poney sighed. "Man, if you really think you can do it."

_"How could this be? Why would he do this?" _Akame couldn't believe that Yasune would randomly kill one of the masters and simply run off.

It didn't make any sense why Yasune would kill him without taking a single thing she knew of.

* * *

Yasune wandered to a unknown location. He didn't know where to go anymore. He had no location, or even a home. He was completely lost in a dark, dark world that had made him suffer so needlessly.

He had no location to go to.

As a promise to his final request, he would protect the "box" as long as he would.

Yet that would possibly be very short.

Yasune, dark in the middle of the storm, walked through the woods. He had no location, nor any idea of where to go. His mind was already breaking from the mental pain that was beginning to poison him.

In blank thoughts, he was interrupted by a squishing sound of a foot pressing down on the wet ground. He turned around and saw a single figure with blonde hair.

Najasho.

While he didn't have any hate towards him personally, just looking at Najasho made Yasune remind himself of Gozuki. He didn't know why it did, but it angered him.

It pissed him off.

It made him want to tear his stupid little head from his body.

**He wanted to kill him.**

"Yasune," Najasho called out. "Give me that box in your hands and I'll let you go."

Yasune slowly chuckled. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you'll die if you don't."

"Who says I will?"

"Me." Najasho drew his blade.

"You know, I don't know why Najasho.. but I've always seen you as a petty little punk who's too blind to see the evil in your own country." Yasune pointed out. "All of those lies from Gozuki have clouded your mind. I feel kind of sorry for you, you know!"

"My mind is clear, small fry."

"You think so?" Yasune questioned. "All I see is a pitiful fool that's been turned into assassin fodder. Let's face it, if you die, will anyone care? More importantly, will Gozuki care?"

Najasho didn't say anything, but kept his guard up.

"We have nothing further to talk about. Draw your blade or drop the box. Father has requested it."

"See, this is why I don't like you." Yasune said. "But then again.. you do remind of me of Gozuki. I hate Gozuki."

"Then why don't you attack me?"

"Because I don't like to fight clueless soldiers that are too stupid to realize the corrections this country needs." Yasune answered. "But now, you're pushing my patience now."

Yasune dropped the box on the wet grass below him and drew both of his blades.

"Time to die, traitor."

"You first," Yasune responded. **"I insist, friend."**


	5. End the Turmoil

_"If you wish to fight for a cause, you must be willing to die for it!"  
_

_-Anonymous_

**Chapter Five: End the Turmoil**

_"Kill him.."_

_"Kill him."_

"_Kill him!"_

**_"Kill him!"_**

_**"Kill him! Tear him open! Cut out his eyes! Rip his stupid little head off! Make him crawl and beg for mercy!"**_

Such cruel words were going through Yasune's head to end the life of the person before him. Their blades clashed with each other, neither person faltering their attacks. However, Yasune was getting tired. Parrying and dodging Najasho's quick slashes were difficult and he felt that he wouldn't last forever. Najasho was quite the opposite. His attacks were heavy and quick and he never blinked.

What was going on? How could such a young person have a inhumane stamina?

Every opening that Yasune tried to exploit, but it was always a failure. Najasho knew every possible attack that he could make. Yasune took at step forward and clashed one of his blades with Najasho's mysterious blade. As he tried to dive his other blade into Najasho's eye, he grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Yasune cringed and dropped the blade.

Next, he felt a blunt force stab into the location of his left lung. He was then kicked back, where he got back up.

"Hm, interesting. That stab should have ended your pathetic life." Najasho commented through the pattering rain and thunder.

Yasune took out the medal from his jacket that his dead master had given him just many weeks ago. "I thank the people of Koukenji for saving my life."

"Yet you killed them."

"It doesn't matter what I say." Yasune responded, putting the medal back in his jacket. "You're nothing but a dog. Dogs don't know how to reason."

"Nothing you say will prevent your fate."

As their conversation ended, their battle continued with ferocity. Their blades clashed, neither side gaining advantage within the second. Yasune knew that the others would most likely come to support Najasho. If he was unable to defeat him before they came, it would spell the end of him. He eventually lost grip of one of his short swords and wielded only one more.

Despite being disarmed one blade short now, Yasune didn't even notice how badly he was wounded. Najasho inflicted cuts all over his body and the sides of his midsection. What was happening? How could Yasune be so inferior? He couldn't parry all of his attacks.

Blades clashing, Najasho managed to slash Yasune in his abdomen. Yasune yelped in pain, grabbing the location of the wound. He was then kicked back by Najasho, was beginning to feel extremely exhausted, looking very pale. One of his knees fell down to the ground and he held onto his sword to ensure that he didn't fall down completely.

_"What is going on? I feel drained.." _Najasho thought.

"U-Ugh.." Yasune applied more pressure to his serious wound. He slowly stood up, stumbling around and breathing deeply.

Najasho also stood up, stumbling and tired.

"You don't look so well, Najasho." Yasune pointed out, noticing the ominous sword. "I think that sword is tainted."

"Shut up." He breathed out.

The rain wasn't dying out. In fact, it was beginning to be the complete opposite. The rain was getting heavier within the minute. It had it been about seven to ten minutes that both boys had been fighting. If he was correct, Najasho's allies would come support him and there would be no way for him to outrun them. He knew what he had to do.

Yasune had to either end this now, or die.

Live or die. Kill or be killed.

He had to put all of his effort on one attack. It didn't matter anymore if it could kill Najasho or not. If he could wound him to where he could freely escape, that was good enough.

Standing up, Yasune grabbed the hilt of his blade with both of his hands, removing his right hand from his bleeding wound. The tip of his blade pointing toward the enemy in front him.

"I.. will not die! I will not diehere! I** will **defeat you!"

"Shut.. your mouth.. **you small fry!**" Najasho yelled, agitated. He ran at him with the determination of ending his former ally's life.

Yasune closed his eyes. He was beginning to be "one with the spirit", as his master had taught him. He remembered that if he could fight without aggression, which Yasune once didn't understand, he could face anything in the world. He could protect anything.

He could do anything.

If it was true, then without charging at Najasho, he could defeat him. He could fight without truly fighting.

He could "fight" with the dedication in his heart, the dedication in his heart would bring him victory, victory would let him live, living meant that maybe he wouldn't die so uselessly after all.

With a roar, he dashed forward in a crouching position, swinging his blade at what he hypothesized, was Najasho's lower body. All he heard was the whistling of a sharp sword barely missing him and the sound of steel cutting flesh.

As he opened his eyes, Yasune saw that his wet hands were doused with a red, thick substance and so was his blade. He then turned around to see the scene of Najasho dropping his blade. The assassin fell on his knees, covering his mouth with his hand as blood began to spurt out from his mouth and lower section. He was grunting in pain and the grass below him was being painted in red. Yasune didn't have to kill him, but something called out to him.

**_"He's down! Finish him! We can end him and he won't be trouble anymore!"_**

Yasune became shocked when his body began to move on it's own. His hands clenched the hilt of his sword harder than ever and his body began to boil hot with anger. Najasho attempted to get up, but his cut was so deep, he fell back down and grunted in pain more. Yasune pulled the sword back to his opposite shoulder and had a blank expression.

**"Guh..!" **Najasho couldn't utter any words.

That was the last thing that he had said. It only took one slash to his neck to end his life. Yasune didn't even hesitate. It was as it was natural for him to kill, it was as if it was an everyday hobby. It took Yasune several seconds to regain his mind and realized that he had decapitated his own ally, who was his enemy and mirroring image of Gozuki.

Yasune didn't have time to think of what to do. He had to run away as soon as he could! He was panicking so hard, he didn't care for the serious wounds that Najasho had inflicted on him earlier. The pain no longer mattered to him. There were much more important things to worry about.

The first thing that came to his mind was the small box. He looked around for it and spotted the odd looking box. He dropped his blade and picked it up with both of his hands. As he was about to run for his life, he heard a light gasp behind him.

"What is this?!" He heard in the pattering rain. Yasune knew who's voice that was.

He turned around to see his closest thing he could call a "friend", Akame. Akame had been in lead of following Najasho after not seeing him for a while. Akame couldn't believe the scene in front of her. Her own allies were murdering each other and it seemed that Yasune was the victor. She had a expression of disbelief, staring at Yasune. All he could do was clench the box tightly and shake his head.

"H-How could.. this be?"

"I can't explain, right now! But please, you must let me go!" Yasune attempted to run towards the road that went away from the capital. Akame responded with jumping over him and drawing her blade, pointing it at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"I cannot let you go!" Akame answered. "I.. am just an assassin. I follow orders.."

"No, you can choose!" Yasune protested. "You know that my murder was justified! Your heart is telling you that right now! I know it!"

"You don't understand! I can't!" Akame yelled, confusing Yasune. "I.. have something depending on this."

Yasune fell down on his butt on the wet grass and gently placed the box by him. He grabbed the bloody medal from his jacket and looked sorrowfully at it.

"Then.. my master's sacrifice was in vain." Yasune uttered, grasping the medal more harder. **"He.. died for nothing!"**

"What are you saying?"

**"His death no longer means anything! I killed him for nothing!" **Yasune screamed, tears streaming down his face. "I only.. wanted to live up to his expectations."

"Then.. you-"

Yasune stood up, giving up. "If you aren't letting me go, just kill me. I.. don't see a reason to live anymore."

Akame gritted her teeth. She couldn't bring herself to see people she care about die anymore. She had lost so many precious people and she didn't want to lose anyone anymore, even if it meant going against everything she swore her life on.

She sheathed her blade and slapped Yasune.

"Quit talking like that!" Akame yelled. "..Go!"

"What you-"

"Don't make me reconsider, Yasune." She cut him off. "I don't want to lose anyone anymore.."

The others were most likely on their way. Neither of them had any time to explain. Yasune simply nodded and picked up the box. He limped his way past Akame, seeing no resistance from her. Before he could leave any further, he heard her yell.

"Yasune!"

He turned around, looking at her.

"I.. I know we will see each other again!" Akame promised. "You'll be fine, won't you?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he disappeared into the darkness. Akame didn't get an answer, but after seeing all of that resistance that he had done against Najasho, it was certain that he didn't want to die. She wasn't sure if they would meet each other again one day, but she was more than willing to bet it on one day, no matter how long it would take.

She walked over to the bloody medallion that he had dropped and picked it up.

Akame clenched it in her hand and couldn't help but cry.

* * *

After the rain had settled, Yasune began to get weak. He touched the wound that Najasho had dealt to him and saw that he had already lost a good amount of blood. His vision was blurry and he felt numb all over his body. Yasune began to shake and fell down. He dropped the box and hopelessly reached for it.

_"I promised.. that.. I would look after it. I can't fail! I don't want to!"_

As he attempted to reach for it, tears of failure began to envelope his eyes. His head began to slowly fall down to the ground. Yasune began to lose his strength to go any further. His arms went limp and his eyes began to close.

Yasune eventually fell into unconsciousness. His world went dark.

Then, after laying on the ground for an amount of time, a tall but slender figure stumbled upon the motionless body. The figure took a whiff of the blunt it was smoking, staring down at the boy and eyed at the box. It crouched down as it picked up the box, surprised to see such a rare thing that it assumed was already lost in the past wars that ravaged the nation.

"Where did you find this..?" It muttered.

* * *

Yasune began to stir from a sleep. He couldn't tell if he was captured or by a miracle, someone saved him. A dim campfire lit up the dark parts of the area around as his eyes began to weakly gain vision. He then saw someone near the fire and attempted to rise up from the sleeping bag. However, Yasune was so wounded, a sharp jolt of pain went through his entire body. Then, Yasune realized that he was bandaged throughout his entire naked chest and his arms were bandaged from the wrist down.

A single grunt of pain managed to gain the attention of his savior.

"Oh, You're awake. I thought you were dead after all of those cuts." It was a feminine, aged voice. "I assume you were running from the capital for a good reason. The place is quite chaotic after all."

"Ugh, who are you?" Yasune asked weakly, falling back down on the sleeping back.

"I'd like to ask you that." She replied. "More importantly.. where did you find that box?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It's not like I want it or anything, but you have something that's very important." She said. "It's also very dangerous and you're putting yourself at risk if you don't tell me where you found it."

"..." Yasune was rather hesitant. "I didn't find it. It.. was given to me by a Koukenji master."

_"So the rumors are true." _She thought.

"They told me that the empire was after it or something dangerous was." Yasune said. "I ran for my life- well, more like fought for it."

"_Well, they were right.._" She muttered. "Anyway, tell me your name."

"Yasune." He uttered quickly, not minding as there was no point to hide that anymore.

"Hm, that so?" She responded.

"It would be respectful if you gave me yours." Yasune said.

She came out from the shadows, her arms crossed. He was caught off guard by her appearance. She looked very middle-aged and had an eyepatch on her left eye. She also had white hair and a metallic right arm. Yasune blinked at her, a little intimidated and frightened.

"Najenda." She replied, crouching and holding her hand out. "It's good that you aren't dead, Yasune."

* * *

Najenda knew that Yasune had been seriously injured, so she had the hospitality to ensure that he mended for a long trip to somewhere which she didn't reveal. After a few weeks, Najenda began to know more about the boy that she had rescued from the jaws of death. He had apparently been forced to be in a group of assassins and learned to kill for about four months or so.

There was obviously more to the boy before her than met her eye.

As Yasune began to regain his strength, he managed to get out from his resting bed. Najenda had given him new clothes to replace his ragged clothes that were covered in dry blood and riddled with holes. The clothing was very regular as it consisted of short boots, blue pants, a scarf, green shirt, and grey jacket coat.

For Yasune, it was unlike his style and it made him uncomfortable but it was the only clothes available to him so he couldn't complain.

Since they were both ready to travel, he followed the eyepatched woman to the location she told him to follow her to. With the exception that Yasune would hold on to the box.

It took several weeks of nonstop traveling to get the location. In the breaking of dawn, Najenda and Yasune eventually stopped over a cliff when they spotted a fortress that appeared to be a the size of a city was in the distance. Yasune was confused about why she had brought him out to a place like that.

"You brought me here for what?" He asked.

"That place there, is the main headquarters for the Revolutionary Army." Najenda explained. "Basically a fortress city over there. The Revolutionary Army is an organization that is bent on changing this nation and overthrowing the corrupt Prime Minister. Hearing your story, I thought you would start here. It wouldn't be a surprise if you hate the empire with every fiber of your being right now."

"Another organization?" Yasune sighed, scratching his head.

"An organization that truly cares for the people."

It sounded pleasing indeed, but Yasune didn't really want to kill people again. Then again, he's been used to it for a while. While he didn't agree with killing, he surely didn't have problem with it. For an organization that claims to care for the people, it sounded similar to the expectations that his master wanted to follow.

If fighting against the empire meant that it would bring peace, perhaps it was steep price to pay for such a thing. Peace, after all, was never free.

"I thought about hiring you to work for me, but I felt that you should start here." Najenda commented. "Everyone has a place to start, and everyone has a purpose. I know that you have great potential, Yasune."

"I wonder if the words you say about this organization will stand up to its word."

"If it didn't, I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place."

Yasune nodded, "Hmph, good point."

"We can head down there if you want. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you." She reminded.

Yasune shook his head, "I can't go back. I want to help the people of this world as well, even if its just a little."

"That's good to hear." Najenda smiled. "Well, lets get going."

As they were about to go to a different, safer path down to the headquarters, Yasune stared at the fortress in the distance again. With a determined will and clear mind, he knew what he had to do now. It took him forever to find out what he was truly meant to do.

But now, his purpose was clear.

So was his existence in the grim world he lived in.

His existence as the purifier of the evil and the unjust.

* * *

_I do not know what may be in the end_

_Regardless of how painful it may be in the end_

_I will endure it, I will fight it_

_For the sake of the birth of a new country_

_I will fight to the end, no matter what curse befalls me_

_Even if the only thing that awaits me in the end is my own demise._

* * *

**_To be Continued._**

* * *

**_A/N:  
_**

**_I thank all of my viewers for reading my story and supporting me all the way. Please be patient for the second series and review my story. Criticism is requested, please! If there is anything wrong/flawed about my story, please inform me so I can improve on it for any further stories that I may publish._**

_**Thank you all for the support and I will return!**_


End file.
